


soft love

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Multi, Tenderness, Thundermen LLC., Tumblr Prompt, tendermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: The Firbolg just doesn't want his partners to be stressed. Soft kisses ensure.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	soft love

**Author's Note:**

> I found these writing prompts and couldn't help but want to write some softness with the tendermen. I chose prompts 1 and 43, basically soft kisses.
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Enjoy!

The Thundermen LLC. were all in their shared dorm room sitting around the dining table. Argo was working on scenarios for taking the blame class homework. Fitzroy was supposedly working on his magical control but it more looked like a whispered 'conversation' between him and Snippers and the Firbolg, he was watching.   
He liked to watch his partners as they both concentrated on what they were working. Argo's face and eyebrows got pinched as he processed a complex scene and as the Firbolg's attention shifted to Fitzroy, he too had a pinched expression as it seemed that the quiet 'conversation' took a turn to the dark. The Firbolg thought back and it looks like that it is becoming a pattern. Taking a moment to think, the Firbolg came to a conclusion, his partners needed a small distraction and he was nothing close to the definition of small but he could do something.   
The Firbolg slowly stood up and walked around the table, first he stops next to Fitzroy.   
"... Fitzroy" the CEO looks up, breaking his concentration from Snippers, nd blinks quizzically,  
"Yes, Master Firbolg?" The druid lifts his hands and gently places them on Fitzroy's cheeks.  
"May... I give kisses?" Fitzroy's eyes light up and his cheeks redden.   
"Why yes, I would allow, kisses" the last word comes out more as a squeak. 

On the other side of Fitzroy, Argo stares in awe. It is not often that the Firbolg directly asks for affection and he cant help but stare adoringly at his partners.

At Fitzroy's permission, the Firbolg smiles and begins to litter kisses upon Fitzroy's face. Following the brow bone down to the cheeks and the nose, pressing small delicate kisses across Fitzroy's freckled face. The Firbolg leans away for a moment, staring into Fitzroy's eyes,   
"Fitzroy Maplecourt, you are good." And then the Firbolg leans back in and places a chaste kiss on Fitzroy's lips.

From there the Firbolg moves behind Fitzroy's chair, brushing the hand closest to the chair across Fitzroy's shoulders, over to Argo who is already looking towards him. Argo clears his throat before speaking,  
"Do I, get some kisses as well?" The Firbolg now in Argo's personal bubble, leaning in.  
"Yes." The Firbolg again places his hands upon one of his partner's face. Gently tilting Argo's head down, the Firbolg places a kiss on his head and then pulls back and looks into Argo's eyes,  
"You, Argonaut Keene are good." And the Firbolg places a kiss onto his lips. He pulls back and turns to go back to his chair and once settled back in, he observes his partners again. Some of the tension in their shoulders are gone but they both haven't taken their eyes off of the Firbolg.   
He begins to feel flustered and heat in his chest and he blurts out,   
"FITZROY YOUR SKIN IS TINGLY LIKE LIGHTNING AND ARGO YOUR HAIR IS SQUISHY LIKE SOME JELLO SUBSTANCE"   
This breaks the encapsulating moment into laughter and bright smiles, all feeling better and relaxed in that moment.


End file.
